bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuyen Satonaka
Shuyen Satonaka (終焉里中, Satonaka Shūen) is a man from parts unknown, who claims that he is the illegitimate son of Haruki Satonaka and a currently unknown woman. Appearance Shuyen's most prominent feature is his messy, spiky, black colored hair; a trait that allows others to pinpoint him in a crowd of people. His hair has even earned him the unforturnate nickname of "Porcu-brain" by his aunt Azami and his uncle Shin. Shuyen also possesses dark brown colored eyes and thin eyebrows. It has been comically mentioned that his spiky hair tends to fall flat whenever he is saddened or troubled, but will instantly spike back up upon entering a more positive mood, leading to the odd hypothesis that his hair is a living organism all on its own. Shuyen is often seen wearing a plain, white colored buttoned shirt with an orange T-shirt underneath it. He often leaves his collar up and only tucks in the front portion of his shirt. Shuyen also wears a thin, brown colored belt that holds up a pair of baggy, blue jeans. In battle, Shuyen uses his spiritual energy to change his attire into this form. He now sports a dark blue haori instead of a dark green haori traditionally worn by members of his family. The haori that Shuyen wears have a sets of twin parallel blue lines along the white trim. He also wears a white hakama, a white undershirt and blue wristbands. Shuyen also wears a pair of black, finger-less gloves that have the insignia of his family on the right hand, however, it is crossed out. During meetings with his associates, Shuyen still wears the blue haori, but instead of the hakama, he wears a pair of white pants with knee length black boots. Located around his mid-section and lower body is a waist-cloth, a sarong and a belt. Most of the outer layer of clothing a colored a deep black with a white trim; with the boots, belt, and shoulder cape being kept on by silver buckle. Personality Shuyen is completely against his family's practices and routine way of life. Running away from being in the shadow of both his father and his grandfather, he left home after completing the initial training at the Hama Weapons Academy. Shuyen is not one for formalities or for listening to anyone other than who deems worthy of his respect. This trait is evident as he speaks his mind candidly to anyone regardless of age of status. Growing up in the streets after leaving home, Shuyen learned to fend for himself and make sure protecting his life is his number one priority. He often shows no regard for life if it means that he himself will survive. In fact, one could even argue that he enjoys the mayhem and destruction that he causes wherever he goes. With his strength it was easy for him to take over some of the slums in the less spiritually-inclined towns in both the World of the Living and Soul Society. After conquering said slums, Shuyen amassed a large following and gained much more confidence in his rapidly growing strength. Due to this he hates losing to anyone he views as weaker than himself and will continue standing in order to fight, even if body is battered and beaten. Unlike a vast majority of his family, Shuyen does not believe in doing "good deeds" for innocents and would be far more likely to simply kill anyone who begs for his help or for mercy. Those who get in his way tend to feel his wrath as Shuyen is very goal oriented and takes pity on no one who disrupts his enjoyment. One might call him reckless or carefree, but that is not the case at all. Shuyen is simply cold and calculating and makes sure that he shows just why he should not easily be opposed by anyone. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: As Shuyen is a member of the Satonaka Clan's powerful lineage, being a direct descendant of former Royal Guard member Senjumaru Shutara, he has a frightening amount of spiritual energy, despite being a recent graduate of Shinō. Shuyen's spiritual power is great enough that it was even mistaken for resembling his Grandfather's when he lost control. His full power is only released when he completely lets loose when reveling in destruction of entire areas or when he faces off against an opponent that pushes his strength to its utmost limit. Shuyen's energy appears in large burst from his body when he fully releases it, causing the air itself to seemingly cry out as sparks shoot off from his body. His untapped potential is enough to cause members of his family to worry that he will be an difficult problem down the line, should he continue down his dark path. High Endurance: Due to growing up in a period full of fighting and conflict, Shuyen has readily adapted himself to both sides of combat, attacking and defending. His daily life of near constant fighting has led to him developing a resistance to all but the near life-threatening of physical blows. He has even shown himself to be able to take a spiritually enhanced strike from his sister Lucina Satonaka, who is known for her inhuman strength, and return to the fight only seconds later. It is often surprising to his opponents that Shuyen is able to take such heavy blows from much larger foes and seemingly shrug them off with little effort, constantly returning to the fight to take on more. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: : Void Slash (空洞カッ, "Kūdō Katto", lit "Cavity Cut"): Void Slash is sword technique he picked up during his travels. To initiate, Shuyen pulls both Katana downward over each of his shoulders in an "X"-shape. Using his incredible strength, Shuyen does this with enough speed to create a miniature vacuum with such a powerful drag force, that it draws the opponent closer toward the point of impact. With his strength already in his sword swing, Shuyen is able to catch unsuspecting opponents off-guard if not striking them across the chest, causing them to lose their footing in order to hit them with a follow-up attack. High Survival Rate: Keen Instincts: Great Strength: Shuyen has demonstrated that he has an absurd amount of strength, perhaps inherited from his Grandmother. He is able to blast away an opponent with a single blow from his fist, even rupturing a few internal organs should he put his full strength behind an attack. Shuyen's strength was honed on the streets as he had to prove his worth by dominating others at a young age. When utilizing his Zanpakuto in battle, Shuyen's already impressive strength is further enhanced by converting the blasting force of the explosions so that he may be able to use the forward momentum to increase his destructive force. High Speed: Shuyen is incredibly fast, being able to pick apart a group of opposing shinigami without much trouble. Shuyen's skill is impressive as he can easily close large gaps between the opponent and himself in a matter of seconds, using his time running in the streets to improve his speed over the years. His reflexes are at their peak, and he can almost never be caught by surprise unless the opponent has mastered the art of stealth. However, a beautiful woman can easily prove to be quite the distraction. Shuyen's speed also plays a part in the usage of his Zanpakuto's abilities, allowing him to tag several opponent's with the explosive energy, as though he were pick-pocketing several targets at once. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up on the streets and brawling with the locals in order to survive and obtain food, Shuyen's fighting style is well-honed. Despite not being formally trained in any art, he is more than capable of taking on fully adept martial artists. Shuyen's style of fighting resembles more of a man fighting for his last chance at life as he is not tied to any particular style so he is able to use any means necessary in order to take down his opponent. He is not above literally pulling clothes over the opponent's eyes or even throwing dirt into their face in order to blind them so that he may have the advantage. He is also not very easy to read in battle due to his unorthodox way of fighting, as a simple jab can lead into a tackle instead and Shuyen is not above tossing his whole body at an opponent to do damage either. When fighting in a hand to hand exchange with Shuyen, it is said to be similar to fighting with several wild beats at a single time. Limit Break Shuyen possesses a unique ability that allows him to gather the reishi from the surrounding area into his body, much like that of a Quincy. This influx merges with his own, natural spiritual energy and allows Shuyen to swell his body to gigantic proportions. Upon doing so, his short hair lengthens considerably and his skin darkens a bit. Shuyen is also able to condense this ability to a select portion of his body, elongating them and making it seem as though it possesses an elastic property. When Shuyen decides to fully employ the full use of Limit Break, his muscles bulge in size with veins becoming more prominent, giving him the appearance of a hulking beast. When Shuyen fully indulges in the use of his Limit Break, his personality becomes similar to that of a spoiled or selfish child, in that he begins to lack compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his selfish and capricious personality, Shuyen is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. * Monstrous Strength: When Shuyen activates his Limit Break, his strength increases to reflect his much larger size. As his veins pulsate and his muscles began to bulge, Shuyen is even able to pulverize both stone and various metals. He has shown himself capable of punching through low level Kidō, breaking through barriers with minimal efforts. Since he lacks full control, Shuyen often causes great destruction to property and innocents around him, much to his delight once he regains his composure. :*'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Despite what one would initially suspect, Shuyen's movement capabilities actually increase while in this form. Hearing a twitching sound, he is able to quickly move about and attack in a moment's notice. Catching opponents utilizing flash steps become child's play for him as he is able to keep up, if not anticipate, their actions and react instinctively to catch and swat them about the area. * Compact Restraint: By removing excess mass and energy, Shuyen is able to contain the abilities of his Limit Break in a more compacted form. To initiate this form he must have blood drawn from his body upon utilizing his Limit Break, more often than not, biting down on his own thumb to do so. Upon activation, Shuyen's body is covered with his own Spiritual Energy, blowing away anyone that is within close proximity. Despite the clear change in form, Shuyen looks similar to his base form. However, there is an increase in muscles density and both his hair and eyes retain the appearance that he has when he initially activates his Limit Break. In this form, he wastes far less energy as the large physical mass is not draining from his reserves. Shuyen retains the strength and speed offered by his larger form, even increasing further to the point that his father has commented that Shuyen would be able to give the captains of YOMI and The Rogues some trouble. This form is often Shuyen's last resort in battle as he has little to no control over his actions, causing him to attack both friend and foe alike just for fun and often destroys whole areas in the process. However, this form only lasts for ten minutes before it wears off and Shuyen is rendered unconscious. Zanpakuto Kyūsaihōsan (救済者消散す, "Savior of Dispersion") is the name of his Zanpakuto Spirit. In its sealed state it takes the form of a pair of twin Katana that rest in slender onyx-colored scabbards. Oddly enough, Shuyen does not carry his sealed Zanpakuto on his person; instead he places his hands on opposite sides behind him, causing the tails of Kyūsaihōsan's spirit form to manifest behind him and reveal the two swords. Shikai: Released with the command "Burst Forth", Kyūsaihōsan's two blades erupt into flames as they crumble into ash. The ash gathers around Shuyen's fists as they are covered in a bright azure-colored light. While covered in this light, the ash starts to reform into a pair of crimson, steel gauntlets that cover up to Shuyen's forearms. At the end of the right arm's gauntlet is a pair of exhaust pipes that are used to propel Shuyen forward when utilizing Kyūsaihōsan's abilities and on the top of the left arm's gauntlet is a diamond-shaped shield as to aid in guarding Shuyen from any of the unintentional debris as well as opponent's attacks. Shikai Special Ability: Kyūsaihōsan is particularly dangerous and destructive Zanpakuto to wield in combat, especially in the hands as one such as Shuyen. To be more precise, Kyūsaihōsan's abilities revolve around the use of heat-based explosions, and may be the most destructive out of all the Satonaka Clan to date. Kyūsaihōsan's ability works by allowing Shuyen to create an unstable imbalance of energy in the matter he touches, causing it to explode violently. Shuyen has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating explosions of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc and slaughtering large amounts of innocents wherever he went in the process. Kyūsaihōsan's use appears to be focused around the red gauntlets of its Shikai, either through direct physical contact with Shuyen's target or through mere gestures. Kyūsaihōsan's explosion are more than capable of causing the unstable energy to flow from one place to another at Shuyen's will, essentially directing localized explosions from long range--reaching at least two kilometers. Kyūsaihōsan also allows Shuyen to use these localized explosives as an extension of himself by causing anything that he has come into contact with to undergo a rapid increase in its internal pressure as it begins expanding, before the sudden expansion results in the object exploding due to the immense strain on its physical form. When used on an inorganic material, Shuyen can use this explosion to fire the material off as though it were shrapnel in order further injure his opponent. Kyūsaihōsan's ability can also be employed defensively, allowing Shuyen to dispel offending abilities by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. Instead of creating an energy imbalance within an object, by controlling the amount of energy that is used, Kyūsaihōsan is able to shift the atomic and molecular composition within objects so as to change anything Shuyen touches into a chemical explosive. This is signified by a marking that is placed wherever he has touched, with the explosion(s) growing in both strength and number each time a particular object has been touched. With this, Shuyen can completely obliterate a person's being or even explode small portions of the body independently from others, although due to his nature he often does not hold back enough and tends to try to obliterate the opponent entirely. Kyūsaihōsan's ability is not without its weaknesses, as to what they are however, the duo will never speak on them. * Kagayaku Taiyō (輝く太陽, "Shining Sun"): Is the name of Kyūsaihōsan's signature technique. By rapidly ionizing and releasing energy in between the palm of his hands, Shuyen forms a large sphere of explosive energy that will then spiral as he begins channeling even more spiritual energy into it causing the sphere to heat up even further. While it is spinning, the heated sphere will begin to produce a large quantity of steam that will mask Shuyen's presence from the enemy. Once it is completely formed, he is then able to throw the sphere of energy at an opponent or ram it into their body to cause more extensive damage. Due to this technique's explosive and spinning properties, it bears a drilling effect that can pierce through other techniques. The power of this technique is enough to leave a large crater in the ground or even leave a hole in the opponent's torso if they do not try to defend themselves from this attack. If one does not completely guard against this attack, they will find a majority of their body mutilated due to the fact that, despite the technique's size, it possesses as much explosive force as several tons of TNT. *'Bakugōken' (爆轟拳, "Detonation Fist"): With this technique, Kyūsaihōsan allows Shuyen to focus his explosive energy around one of his fists or any other part of the body he chooses to attack with. After establishing direct contact with his opponent through a simple punch, he utilizes the ability of Kyūsaihōsan to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion then creates a large vacuum in the immediate area sucking anything near the blast radius into the now exploding area of detonation. Due to the directionality of the vacuum itself, Shuyen is able to minimize any dangers of being struck by resultant debris and even recoil from the initial explosion appears to be completely negated. *'Rasenbō' (螺旋防爆, "Drill Explosion"): By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Shuyen engulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which spirals upward at his intended location. This causes great damage to the targeted area or opponent; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. *'Mon Mugendan' (門無限弾, "Gate of the Infinity Bomb"): Using Kyūsaihōsan to produce the explosive energy in front of and around a majority of his body, Shuyen is able to expel it in the form of a wall or sphere that can surround him or allies. This barrier is able to protect all those inside from attacks including those from Kido and is impervious to techniques that may attempt to dismantle it as the explosive energy of Kyūsaihōsan constantly circulates and uses its own energy to reform and patch any holes. When attacked from the outside, the barrier launches the attack back at the direction it came from and then causes a fiery back-draft to occur, causing everything in the immediate vicinity of the outside of the barrier to be cascaded by a series of large explosions. This is known as the "Ultimate Defense" as well as Shuyen's trump card in a tight situation. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved